


London Drabbles - Wandsworth Common

by littlemisscurious



Series: London Drabbles [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	London Drabbles - Wandsworth Common

 

"Emmy, darling. Why are you crying? What’s wrong? i’ve fed you, I’ve bathed you, I’ve changed your nappy, I’ve read you your favourite story and we’ve cuddled. What are you crying for still? Because if you don’t stop soon, I might start crying myself, sweetpea."

For a moment the wailing stopped and the toddler looked up at her father with big, grey yet still watery eyes. Tom almost daren’t breathe for fear she might start again if he moved. As soon as her initial curiosity about his words had ceased, though, Emiliana continued her loud protest against whatever she had decided upset her now.

Tom sighed. “Emmy, please. Please don’t cry and further,” he almost whined but the little girl seemed unable to hear her father’s pleas this time.

***

Soothingly, Tom stroked along her back as she was cuddled up to his chest while her younger brother slept peacefully and like a rock in the pram he pushed. Emiliana’s eyes were still open as they strolled through the common. The last golden rays of the evening sun illuminated the trees, the water, the grass around them. Wandsworth Common looked like a different world at this time of day and Tom had almost forgotten what a beautiful world lay just in front of his doorstep.

"You know, Emmy, it was your Mummy who found this place. She saw the house and the sign that it was for sale and then she rang me and she was all excited because she found our dream home, she said," Tom whispered against the little girl’s hair.

"We used to go for a walk every evening after we’ve moved in here. The first few weeks you were still in her tummy, kicking away. And then…then you were both suddenly there and we were able to hold you, able to show you off to everybody who would or wouldn’t listen. She was so proud of you, my baby girl. She always said you were the best things she’s ever made and she’s right."

Tears rolled down his cheeks now as he spoke of his deceased wife. Two months are not enough time to heal a wound like this. They are not enough time to get used to being a single parent.

Unaware of her father’s pain, Emiliana tried to grab for his hand and he offered it to her willingly. For a moment, she simply inspected every finger before choosing the index finger to nibble on. Her gums hurt now that her teeth kept coming but she knew her daddy could make it better. He could make everything better, she was convinced.

Maybe she could make his pain go away as well.


End file.
